Grantella
is one of the space beasts that Dark Zagi brought to Earth. He appeared in Ultraman Nexus episode 25. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 53 m *Weight: 43,000 t *Origin: Unknown History Ultraman Nexus A crustacean-like space beast, Grantella began to attack the countryside that Dark Zagi had brought it to with energy blasts. Just as the Night Raiders arrived, so did a familiar face. Despite vanishing with Dark Mephisto, Ultraman Nexus reappeared, this time with a new host: Ren Senjyu. The silver hero transformed, but it wasn’t the traditional red and silver color scheme that became known to the forces, but a new look: Junis Blue. Ultraman Nexus to the Meta Field and soon the battle was taken into the safety of the field. As the Night Raiders flew around, the fight between Grantella and Ultraman Nexus raged. The crustacean went to attack the Night Raiders with its fireballs, but Nexus leaped in front of the attack, taking the blow and saving the lives of the humans inside the fighters. Before the two could go head-to-head yet again, a new type of Darkness Field opened up in the air. It pulled Grantella into the darkness before vanishing. The Unknown Hand had now made its presence known. The Night Raiders soon analyzed the data they gathered and realized this beast was much more powerful than it let on: the creature was testing this new Ultraman Nexus's power. When Grantella returned, only one Chrome Chester was launched to gather more data on Dark Field G. When Nexus arrived, his Meta Field was transformed by the Unknown Hand into a full Darkness Field G. Inside this battle field, the crustacean began to unleash its full power on the hero. Though, Nexus managed to sneak on the behemoth's back and launch the Cross-Ray Schtrom, seemingly killing the Beast. However, the Unknown Hand revives Grantella, even moderate his Cannons stronger and gain homing abilities. Though, Nexus can evade all the blasts, he was struck by one blast. However, Nexus managed to overcome the blast and use Arrow-Ray Schtrom to Grantella. This time, the Beast was reduced to blue particles which faded away. Trivia *Grantella's suit would be later modified and used for Moetaranga. *Grantella's motif is that of a scorpion. **Despite having the subtitle of "Crustacean Type Beast", Grantella is actually an arachnid, for as above, he is based on a scorpion. *Some of Grantella's roar are modified Eleking's roar. Powers and Weapons *Energy Blasts: Grantella can charge blue blasts of missile-strength energy between his claws. *Spiracles Cannons: Grantella has six cannons located in his chest. Each cannon, called Spiracles Cannons, can launch deadly blasts of energy that can create explosion just as large as he. If enhanced by the Dark Field G, these blasts will become even stronger and also gain moderate homing abilities. *Tail Cannon: Grantella has another cannon on the tip of the tail that usually rests above his head. Despite being one, it can severely injure an Ultra. If enhanced by the Darkness Field G, these blast will become even stronger and also gain moderate homing abilities. Grantella also can use Tail Cannon as a whip. Energy Blast Grantella.jpg|Energy Blasts Spiracles Cannons.jpg|Spiracles Cannon Imagejjssjsjjssjjj.jpg|Tail Cannon Gallery Grantella ii.jpg GrantellaEp25-28.png Db3794b53d5fbe4dab5e8a8208e71685.jpg grantellakv3.png Grantella-0.jpg Grantella-1.jpg Grantella-2.jpg Grantella-3.jpg Grantella-4.jpg Grantella-5.jpg Grantella-6.jpg Category:Ultraman Nexus Kaiju Category:Space Beasts Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultra N Project Category:Arachnid Kaiju